Exchange
by MunchBunch
Summary: Bella is a happy 17 year old girl, with a boyfriend she adores, and two best friends she loves to bits - who knew an English teacher, an exchange project, and a boy, could throw her perfect world out of balence? But is it for the better, or for the worst?
1. Alice's great idea

**Hey guys, **

**So here's a new story for ya'll!  
I hope you like it, sorry for any errors.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! Though if I did Jasper would be all mine!!!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed in my ear, "Bella, we should totally do this!"

"Do what?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

Me and my best friend Alice were walking through the less than crowded corridor of Forks High School, and I had been completley at ease day dreaming about my perfect boyfriend. Until Alice happened to squeal in my ear. Scrap that. Until Alice Happened. Period. Okay, okay, I should be gratefull - Alice was the only one who understood me and had actually talked to me on my first day two years ago. I had already been branded a freak thanks to my dads blabbing. My boyfriend - Jake - goes to school in La Push, I miss him already. Sigh.

"BELLA!"

"Yeah, what?" I asked, snapping my vision back to Alice - who had an annoyed look destorting her pixie like features.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" She tisked.

"Um" Lie, thruth, lie, thruth, "No" Guess it's the truth.

Alice sighed heavily and muttered something about my ears being stuffed with fluff. She shook her head and pulled off one of the many pieces of paper adorning the grey walls. She handed me the paper and I read the bright orange print that was printed boldly on the page, pictures of cheesy happy looking kids splashed around the edges.

"England Exchange program" I murmured, "For two weeks you will host an exchange partner from England, one month later you will join them in England. For more information please see Mr Hanson"

"See! Won't it be exciting!" Alice cried gleefully.

"Alice" I sighed, "Whats the point?"

"Well... we might get partnered with really cute boys!"

"Ok, Alice, one; I **have** a boyfriend, two; isn't it kinda wrong we would get partnered with boys and three; it'll be way to much money!"

"Ok, Bella, one; Rose and I **don't** have boyfriends, two; it's not wrong if you're responsible like us and three; it won't be that much money!"

Damn Alice and her logic.

"Fine" I grumbled.

She squealed once more and grabbed my hand, dragging me off towards the English Department. On the way we found Rose collecting books from her locker, her usual hord of boys (*cough* stalkers *cough*) a few feet away. Without saying a word Alice snatched up Roses hand and pulled her along. Rose shot me a questioning look. I managed to pull the flyer out of my back pocket and hand it to Rose. I watched as her eyes scanned it, hoping she would disagree with it - and it looked like she was about to.

"Boys" Alice called behind her - stupid phsycic pixie.

A smile spread across Roses face and I knew I was screwed. Rose wanted a boyfriend just as much as Alice - odd that I'd be the first one to get a boyfriend. Well, it helps that Rosalie hates Jacob and Alice thinks he stinks like hell - which he does not. I don't know why they don't like him, they just don't.

We arrived outside Mr Hansons room - I was half hoping he was out sick today or something. No such luck, he was sitting at his desk, slightly balding as always, a scar prominant on his slighltly wrinkled chin, sipping coffee in a grey suit. Alice put on her best You-Know-You-Love-Me look and tapped politley.

"Come in" Mr Hanson called without turning away from the computer.

"Hi sir" Alice chirped, like an annoying bird.

"Take that scowl off your face!" Rose hissed at me.

Rose was the prettist girl I knew, with blonde hair that waved to the middle of her back, piercing blue eyes, full red lips and a slender figure that curved in all the right places - she was what every eighteen year old boy wanted. But she said she was looking for 'the One' - I think I've already found him (Jake!)! Seventeen year old Alice was small and pixie like, with elfin features and spiky black hair - every bit as pretty as Rose, but still looking for the 'One'. Gosh they were picky! Me? I was average. Average brown hair that never shone the way Roses did and boring brown eyes that never sparkled the way Alice's did. Average weight and average height for a seventeen year old girl. You might think that the wayI compared myself to the others I'd hate myself - but I'm comfortable - I've never been into fashion or shopping, (much to Alice's annoyance) I'm more of the reading type. But I'm happy with myself - honest.

"What can I do for you Alice?" Mr Hanson asked.

"We'd like to sign up for the exchange" Alice grinned, handing him the flyer she snatched off Rose.

"Ahhh, yes"

"Um sir" I jumped in tentitivley.

"Yes miss Swan?"

"Whats the whole point of this exchange - it's not like they speak a different language"

"I'm glad you asked Miss Swan" Oh joy.

"The point of the exchange is to learn about a culture that once was exactly the same in the US - and while we have different traditions now, the UK haven't changed much, I think it would be a nice experience!"

"It will be Mr Hanson!" Alice giggled - didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going through her head - boys.

"So, um, sir, how much will this exchange cost?" Rose asked.

"Well, I'll need your parents to sign this permission slip and a deposit of $50, then a total of $150 over the next three months, when you have paid your second payment, you'll get the name of your exchange partner"

"So, will there be boys on this trip?" Alice asked innocently - well it probabley looked like that to Mr H.

"Yes" Mr Hanson smiled, "But they will not be paired with girls unless you put your name on this list saying you have an extra room" He indicated to a piece of paper that lay on his desk - three names already there; Lauren Mallory, Jassica Stanley and Tanya Denali. Sluts.

"Oh, we all have spare bedrooms - don't we girls, we'll all be happy to help out!" Alice chirped.

"Wha- " But Rose silenced me with a glare, as she put my name down as well as hers and Alice's.

Ok, so I did have a spare bedroom - but it was small and dingy, and, well, I didn't want to put a poor random guy through that experience - it would be to much.

After we signed up, the bell had gone, great - biology.

The hour dragged by slowly, and when the bell finally did go I got a text from my wonderfull boyfriend Jake, saying he couldn't come over tonight because he had extra football practice. I tried not to be too disappointed as I drove home in my old chevy truck - but that little trickle of diappiontment crept into my mind as I pulled up outside my small house.

I hoped my dad Charlie would refuse point blank to sign my permission slip and pay the $200 for the exchange. No suck luck. He grinned and said how this would be an excellent oppurtunity for me, and a small fee wouldn't get in the way of great oppurtunities. Note to self - don't let dad sign anything after American dreams soap opera.

So after my luck free day, I finally lay down in my average room, in my average house - knowing that nothing special would ever happen to a small town girl like me. Because all I was was average - and the only special thing in my life right now was Jacob. Not even he was here tonight to help me wallow in my own misery.

Sigh.

* * *

**So.......**

**There it is, you'll never guess who her, Rose and Alice's exchanges will be!!!**

**This is actually going to be based on a true story - it happened to my friend (well, he was then).**

**But what his story is - you'll have to wait and find out!**

**So, all there's left to do now is for me to sign off and for YOU (thats it, you reading this right now - I see you!) to do is...**

**(Drum roll please!) **

**...**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Luv,**

**MunchBunch.**

**XXX**

**p.s. did I mention you should review?**


	2. Second Payment

**Hey guys:**

**here's the next chapter of EXCHANGE!!! **

**hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

B.P.O.V:

I handed Mr Hanson my second payment, as did Alice and Rosalie. We all smiled sweetly as he rifled through a stack of papers, looking for our first letter from our exchange partner in England. Alice's eyes were huge, and her grin was huger! She was hoping we would get boys. I didn't need a boy - I had Jake, wonderfull, perfect...

"BELLA!" Alice called, waving a hand infront of my face, Mr hanson was holding out a brown envolope.

"Um - thanks" I mumbled, a blush colouring my cheeks, why am I the only one who zones out?

After we all received our brown envelopes we headed to the cafeteria and claimed the same table we sat at everyday. I sighed as I looked arounf the cafeteria. Unchanged since - well - forever. In the dead centre of the room was the 'popular table', which consisted of; Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali, her sisters Kate Denali and Irina Denali, Mike Newton, Tyler Croft, Garret Nobleman and Laurent Fisher. Tanya was the only one without a boyfriend - which surprised everyone - including me. To the far left was the 'geek table', Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Eric Sunderfoot, Jane Volturi and her twin brother Alec Volturi. To the far right was the 'banished people table', stupid name - I know, it was of people that used to be popular and now, for some reason or another - weren't. Aro Smith, and his brothers Marcus and Cauis, Felix and Demetri Sutton, Cammi Harmond and Charlotte Feildings sat there. In between were all the people that were just sociabley exceptable - like us, nothing special but not freaks.

"Ok - so on the count of three we open our envolopes?" Alice asked, me and Rose nodded our heads in agreement.

"One" I said,

"Two" Rose said, we all got ready to tear the envelope open,

"Three" Alice murmered, a ripping sound filled my ears as we opened our envelopes. I pulled out the piece of paper that was tucked away in the brown envelope. My eyes stared at a piece of paper that held the imformation of my exchage partner from England, it read;

**Full Name: Edward Cullen,  
Age: 17,  
School: King George's College,  
Class: Sixth Form, Year 12.**

_Hi, _

_I'm Edward Cullen, um, well, my friends put me up for this - because, apparently, this would be a 'good experience' for me - oh, that sounded rude. You're probable a very nice person, oh God, I'm just digging myself deeper. Why don't I start again? Yeah, that would be good._

_Hi,_

_I'm Edward Cullen, my friends put me up for this, and I'm looking forward to meeting who I get partnered with. My friends and me put our names down for girls because - well we're not peverted or anything, our teacher said there were a lack of boys signing up in America, so we signed up to have girls - I hope you are a girl! I do have a spare room as well - so it's all cool!  
My friends signed up for girls because they want girlfriends - they have spare rooms as well though!!! But it still sounds like they are perverted - which they are so, I hope you don't know the girls getting them, because then you'll probabley tell them and they'll get creeped out. My friends really are nice guys though - and are interested in America, I think so anyway!  
Ok, I'm supposed to talk about my hobbies and stuff. Well, I've played the piano since I was five, and I actually loved it, not like my friends, who thought it was for girls and forced their parents to let them quit! I'm into football a little bit, but I think it's soccer to you - so I'm into soccer a bit - but it's not my life, I mostly do it because Emmet talked me into it.  
I also do the cadets twice a week - but I don't enjoy it that much, Jasper talked me into it (oh, Emmet and Jasper are my perverted friends!), I guess it's alright, I do like it to a certain degree - it's good for moral stamina and it keeps you healthy! It's the running for like, five hours straight I don't enjoy that much.  
Um, talk about what books and music you like - so according to this piece of paper telling me what to do I should tell you what music and books I like. Ok, I'm not some nerd or anything, but I do love to read, especially the classics, I just find them amazing to read. I like classical music the most, but I'm open to all genres of music, and all genres of books actually! Well, except rap (music that is), it just sounds like noise to me - so sorry if you're a rappy kind of person, I don't mean to offend you!  
So, according to this magic piece of paper, I should ask you the corrosponding questions to what I just told you, so;  
Do you have perverted friends? (Joking!)  
Do you have a spare room? (again, joking!)_  
_What are your hobbies?  
What books do you like?  
What music do you like?  
So, now I've bored you with my boring average life, I bid you farewell, see you soon! _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Edward. _

I felt the smile on my lips as I finished reading the letter, he seemed like a genuinley nice person - and we had alot in common. I have perverted friends, like calssical music and books and have a spare room! Woohoo - I wonder who Alice and Rose got?

"Hey guys, who'd you get?" I asked.

Alice smiled, looking back down at her letter, "An amazing person -"

"Me too" Rose cut in, "He sounds like my type!"

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Jasper" Alice sighed.

"Emmet" Rose smiled.

"Seriously!" I choked, trying not to laugh.

"What!?" They both asked as I burst into fits of laughter.

"Mine is a guy called Edward, he's friends with Emmet and Jasper, he says they're both looking for girlfriends!" And apparently they're perverted as well - just like you guys!

"Ohhh" Rose smirked.

"Maybe we could show 'em a couple of girls who could be interested!" Alice laughed, wiggeling her eyebrows.

Ahhh, my friends!

* * *

**OH MY CARLISLE - sorry it took so long 2 update, everyone in my area lost their internet!!! Honest.**

**So, what do you think?**

**Let me know - !!!! **

**In one or two chapters you will meet Edward!!! yayayayayay!!!! **

**I promise to update faster - if you reveiw!! **

**Luv ya  
MunchBunch,**

**xxx**


	3. Letter back

**Hey - thanks for all the favouriting and stuff - but is it to much to ask for an itsibitsy review - even if its just - cool, I like it, or, ew I hate it - I DON'T CARE.**

**Anyway - thanks to those who did review - I like you!!! **

**So, on with the show...**

* * *

Rose, Alice and I sat at the lunch table the next day, debating what to put in our letters back to or exchanges - OK, I was debating what to put, Rose and Alice were spraying their paper with perfume. I sighed, Jacob couldn't come round again last night because he had extra football practise again, so I guess I was a little bummed. OK, more than a little. I looked at my watch - oh my God, I had twenty minutes to write this letter and get it back to Mr Hanson - what do I put. I looked over at my friends, they were now scribbling furiously on their paper - perfumes abandoned, I guess they'd noticed the time as well.

I stopped chewing my pen and put the tip to the paper in front of me, and started to write,

_Dear Edward,_

_No worries, my friends put me up to this as well - OK, first it was Alice, then Rose - who by the way, are my best friends and your friends exchanges - but their looking for boyfriends as well - and yes I am a girl. My names Isabella - but call me that and you will die painfully and slowly - call me Bella! I'm sure it will be fun meeting you, you seem nice!  
Question time now - and you stole all the easy questions! Mean. OK, so, yes my friends are perverted - as you can see, well you can't, but I'm sure you get the picture. The only reason they signed up for this is the whole to meet a boy thing, but they do have spare rooms, as do I to answer your earlier question.  
My hobbies, my hobbies, lets see - I USED to do ballet, with Alice, but I gave it up along time ago - I really have no co ordination, but I still go to everyone of her recitals, while my previous teacher gives me evils from behind the curtain. Not because I quit, but because of all the trauma I managed to put her through - which was a lot, I was horrible at it. I unfortunately still do cheer leading with Rosalie, because Forks is such a small school they have a join up, can't quit policy - and Rose is VERY persuasive. In that I mean she black mailed - threatening to burn all my books, she did it with Alice's wardro-. OW. Alice just hit me round the head, we're not allowed to talk of that terrible time - when she's around. OW!!! Alice is the devils child - I pity Jasper. Kidding, she is a good friend.  
The only hobby I have that I like is swimming, I enjoy it, it's healthy and keeps your joints supple. Ha ha - I don't have arthritis now! Well hopefully I never will, and I'm only 17, so, but it runs in my family - so the more swimming the less of a chance of arthritis! So I guess that's another thing we have in common - evil friends!!!  
I love to read - classical books are my definite favourite also, who can't resist Pride and Prejudice or Wuthering heights? I like all genres though. I love classical music as well, and when you come over you can show me your amazing piano skills, we have a stand up piano shoved in the front room - I think it's out of tune - but I'll get it tuned for when you come over! That way you can't back out of it! I like all genres of music too - but not rap, i agree with you on that front!  
My questions now:  
Whats the most annoying things your friends have ever done to you?  
You're in collage?  
What's with the year thing? Isn't it grade?  
What's your favourite colour?  
What's the queen like?_

_Now I've bored you with MY average life, I'll guess I'll talk to you soon!_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Bella._

I looked down proudly at my letter, putting it in the big brown envelope we'd been supplied with and scribbling down his address on the front of it. I looked across at Rose and Alice and they were doing the same thing. After we'd done this we all made our way to Mr Hanson's classroom, where we handed over our finished letters. We all scurried off to class after this was done as the bell decided to ring just after we had left Mr H's classroom.

That evening as I returned home I saw a Voltzwagon Rabbit sitting in my driveway, and a smile slipped onto my face as I recognised my boyfriends car and his figure hunched in the drivers seat. I parked my truck along side the road, and skipped up to Jake's car and tapped his window, making him jump. But as he recognised me a smile split across his face, and he opened the door, picking me up and twirling me around, kissing me on the nose.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" I sighed,

"I know" He murmured, putting me down, "Shall we go inside?"

I nodded and opened the door. I took my school bag upstairs and into my bedroom, Jake following me. I felt his hands circle my waist and he started kissing my neck, I felt a smile slip onto my face.

Suddenly Jake's hands and lips were gone.

"Jake?" I asked, turning around to find him holding Edwards letter.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That, um...I...um" What? Why couldn't I just say,'Oh, that's just my exchanges letter from England, he'll be coming to stay in a month, now were where we?' No, I had to stutter and stumble and go bright red.

"Are you cheating on me?" He hissed - what? Had he READ the letter?

"What? No!" I snapped.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not"

"I know you are - bitch!"

"I'm not, I swear!" He marched forward and grabbed my wrist, looming over me, his face steadily turning red.

"You're sleeping with him - AREN'T YOU?!"

"What!"

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THIS TWAT AREN'T YOU!" He yelled - what the hell?

"NO I'M NOT - I'VE NEVER MET HIM!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH?" He snapped.

"I AM! LET GO!" I tried wrenching my wrist from his grasp as his face turned purple.

"NO - NOT TILL YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I AM!" I felt my eyes start to steadily fill up with tears.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRY!" He yelled.

"BUT YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I snapped.

"HURT? I'LL SHOW YOU HURT BELLA!" Suddenly his other hand came out of no where and hit me across the face - it didn't hurt, but it caught me off guard.

"Did you just hit me?" I whispered, the tears spilling over.

His grip on my wrist loosened, and his face returned to normal colour. He took a step back, and I could see the regret on his face, he wanted to take it back, but he couldn't, it was to late. I touched my cheek with my hand, there was no blood, but it might leave a bruise in the morning, like I said, it hadn't hurt - I just, couldn't believe it.

"Bells, I am so sorry, I just... I just..."

"Got mad?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Bella, I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again"

I wanted to believe him, and part of me did. I shook my head, "I think you should go now Jake" I whispered.

He nodded, and we both trudged downstairs, I held the door open for him. Suddenly, his hand shot out to stop it from closing as I started to push it shut.

"Is it over then?" He whispered.

"I don't know Jake, I don't know"

He nodded mournfully, his hand slipped away from the door and I closed it. I listened to his footsteps going down the path, the door of his car slam, the engine start up and I listened to him drive away. I sighed and wiped my tears away, and went into the kitchen to make me and Charlie some dinner.

Mine and Charlie's forks scraped across our plates as we ate in silence.

"Had a good day?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Do anything interesting?"

"Not really"

"Did Jake come round?" I winced.

"Yeah"

"Have fun?"

"I suppose"

"What did you do?"

"Not much"

"Is he comin -"

"Erm Dad, I've got homework to do, may I be excused?" I interrupted.

He nodded and I went upstairs. I started on my Trig and Biology homework, this took me right up until half past nine, which is when I decided to get ready for bed. I changed into my favourite sweats and a tank top, and snuggled down into bed. Only then did I let the tears fall, and this is what lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapters kinda dreary - but it'll perk up!!!**

**Good news - Edwards in the next chapter! Can I hear a woop woop? **

**So, you know I like it when you review - so please do!!!**

**Hey - that rhymed!!! woohoo! **

**luv,  
MunchBunch**

**X**


	4. England and Edward

**Hi guys!!! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**WOOHOO for snow days, huh? Here in England we've had like, the whole entire week off thanks to snow!!! **

**Gotta love that stuff!!! **

**Well, Edwards in this chapter, just like I promised, enjoy...**

* * *

E.P.O.V:

I found myself laughing as I read the letter I had received from my exchange partner from England. We were into all the same things, which was always a very good start. Bella - I liked her already! (as a friends of course). She seemed such a lively person from her letter. I looked across the table to were Emmet and Jasper were still reading their letters - smiles playing across their faces. We were sat in Cafe Bero, just a five minute walk from our collage.

"Man I love this girl already" Emmet sighed, putting his letter on the table.

"Same here" Jasper smiled.

My friends - already in love with girls they'd never met! I shook my head and laughed.

"There are the guys I know and occasionally love!" I joked.

"Awww man" Emmet snickered, "Lets not get all soppy!"

I rolled my eyes at Jasper and he rolled them back. I glanced at my watch.

"We should get back, I've got English in ten minutes"

They both nodded and we left the cafe, heading back to the campus. To be honest I couldn't wait to go to America and meet Bella, she sounded so nice, I hoped Jasper and Emmet got on with Rosalie and Alice, from the smiles they put on Em's and Jaz's faces just by writing them a letter - I'm going to guess they'll get on pretty well.

We entered the campus and waved at random people we knew - though my thoughts were rapped up in the day Jaz and Em had got me into this exchange.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Oh my God!" Emmet suddenly yelled, jumping out of his seat. We got a few, 'shut ups' and strange looks as we sat there in the library._

_"What Emmet?" I hissed._

_"We have to do this!" He whispered yelled, shoving a brightly coloured sheet of paper in my face._

_"Em? Where did you get this?" I asked._

_He shrugged, I rolled my eyes and read the piece of paper, Exchange? Oh joy. I really didn't have time to do this. Between studying to be a doctor and playing my piano, oh - and the social life Jaz and Em practically forced upon me, there wasn't a chance in hell I could do this. I sighed and looked across at Em, he sat in the chair across from mine, his brow slightly wrinkled as he read the book, '_A thousand ways to break into the film industry'. _That's what Emmet wanted to be - a director. He had all the motivation to do it, and when he concentrated, good grades. I sighed again and run my hand through my copper coloured hair._

_"Em - I'm not sure about this" I murmured._

_"WHAT?!" He yelled._

_"Shhhhhhh!" The librarian hissed._

_"We have to do this!" Emmet said, his voice straining to keep quiet as he literally bounced in his seat in excitement. _

_"Emmet - no, I'm putting my foot down" I groaned, turning the page of the medical book I was meant to be revising._

_"Fine" Emmet grinned widely, "I'll just have to get Jazzy to agree to it - then you'll be putty in my hands"_

_"You wouldn't" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. Emmet knew our unspoken rule. It was very stupid - almost girly, but if two of went - we all went, and that wasn't going to change now, "He'll never agree to it" _

_"Why don't we ask him?" Emmet smiled wickedly, pushing his chair back and looking at his watch, "It's time for lunch" _

_"NOOOOO!" I whisper yelled, slamming my medical book shut and stuffing it into my bag - but Emmet was already through the library door. I raced after him, dodging everyone as I ran down the hallway. I watched his big bulky figure disappear into the on campus caffeteria, the coloured poster gripped in his hand - I saw a flash of honey blond hair as a person greeted him. Jasper. Oh lord. I sprinted the rest of the way and skidded to a halt next to Emmet._

_"So what's up guys?" I asked innocently, running a hand through my hair again._

_"Well" Emmet smirked, "I was just telling our buddy Jasper here about that fun little exchange program I found!" _

_I looked at Jasper, trying to tell him with my eyes that I was to busy to take an exchange trip right now - he didn't get the message._

_"You know - it sounds like fun" Jasper mused, "Get away from collage for a bit" _

_I groaned._

_"Fine then" I murmured. _

_"Thank you Eddie!" Emmet cried, picking me up and twirling me around._

_"Ok, Emmet... put....me...down...and...never...call...me...Eddie" I choked out._

_"Whatever you say - Eddie" _

_**End Flashback. **_

I smiled as I slipped into my English classroom, taking a seat at my desk at the back of the classroom. I sat there for the remainder of the lesson, wondering about what America, and meeting Bella would be like.

* * *

**So there you go guys, **

**sorry it took me soooo long to update, but I had huuuuuugggggeeeee writers block.**

**So, please review, and I promise to update my next Friday - promise. **

**Review - ...**

**Luv,  
MunchBunch,**

**X**


	5. Meeting the Gods

**Oh My Carlisle - I'm so sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks - but, I've been ill, dying on my sofa - not a pretty sight, let me tell you that now!!!**

**So, this is the next chapter of Exchange - hope ya'll like it!!!**

**On with the show......**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

* * *

B.P.O.V:

Oh my gosh. Today was the day. Edward was arriving. Oh – and Jasper and Emmet. We were at the airport – Alice and Rose dressed up. Alice wore dark skinny jeans, silver heels and a blue top, with a silver necklace and earrings - her hair sticking up all over the place and her make up done to perfection. Rose wore a long, red top that went to her mid-thigh; it hugged her curvy figure perfectly. Leggings adorned her long legs and she wore leopard print high heels, simple make up and her long blonde hair had been gently curled. Me? I wore plain faded jeans, old, comfy trainers and a light blue blouse – no make up, my hair in a ponytail. Alice had tried, and for once, given up; because she claimed she had to, 'work on herself'.

I was bouncing up and down on my heels, and wringing my hands together – Alice and Rose doing the same. We'd arrived in our separate cars, so we could take our exchanges home and let them sleep. I had tried to do up the spare room, and it had worked – to some extent. It still smelt slightly of off milk, but if Edward didn't like it, he could sleep in my room and I would sleep on the sofa.

My eyes scanned the airport. It wasn't particularly busy – but there weren't many big flights going from the small airport in Port Angeles. We were waiting for the little plane that was flying up from Seattle, the one I had taken when I had first moved to Forks to be with my Dad, while my mom went touring around the country with her new husband Phil. Not that I don't like him. He makes my mom happy. I thought I'd give them some space.

I looked at the small screen that hung from the ceiling, telling us when the flights were landing. Five minutes. I gulped audibly; I searched my mind for something that would take my thoughts off of Edward arriving in five minutes. Jacob. Urgh. Normally, that would make me happy, but I'd hardly spoken to him for the past two months – not after, um, the incident. No bruise had erupted on my face the next morning, but it still stung that he would do that, it always would. I glanced back up at the screen – four minutes. Was time going purposely slowly? I tapped my foot, anticipation welling in the pit of my stomach.

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three missis-

URGH!!!! This isn't working. I wonder what he looks like. Geeky? Nerdy? A dork? Handsome? Small? Tall? Fat? Thin? The possibilities were endless. I imagined him to be a nice person, he sounded like he was from his letters. I hope he wasn't some creepy perv, or maybe he was! Oh my gosh – what if he was? Oh my gosh, Edwards a perv! He's going to sneak into my bedroom at night and rape me! Oh my gosh, breathe Bella breathe. Charlie's there – but what if Edward kills him?! Then I'll be all on my own! My exchange is a mass murdering rapist.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Came Alice's voice.

"Edwards a mass murdering rapist!" I hissed, panic evident in my voice, I glanced at the screen, two minutes – maybe I could make a run for it? Run and pack my bags then grab dad and leg it to, um, Australia!

"Bell, stop freaking out, Edwards not a mass murdering rapist" Rose soothed.

"He isn't?"

"No" Alice smiled, "He's a nice guy that's going to treat you like a woman" Alice winked and I rolled my eyes.

Nerves ended the conversation and we went back to waiting in silence. Waiting.

I wonder what Charlie will think of him? Will he like him? Will he think he's the devil child? Will he think he's a mass murdering rapist like I did? In that case, I'll have to calm Charlie down and send Edward back to England. I glanced at the screen. One minute.

Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight…

I hope he's a good person.

Forty, thirty nine, thirty eight…

I really do hope he gets along with everyone, Alice and Rose too.

Twenty seven, twenty six, twenty five…

What if he hates Rose and Alice and is some stuck up English rich snob?

Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…

I wonder if he likes dogs? Not that it matters, I don't have a dog.

Five, four, three…

Oh God, here it comes…

Two, one, zero.

Crap.

"Flight 20563 from Seattle has now landed; flight 20563 from Seattle has now landed"

Right on time.

Weren't flights meant to be late?

"They're here" Alice murmured, while Rose whipped out a sign that said, "Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale and Emmet McCarthy"

Other signs from our classmates that had also signed up for the exchange came out from their bags. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were standing just a few metres away, holding signs that said, 'James Hunter, Paul Jones and Jared Bates'. Don't' Jessica and Lauren have boyfriends? Eh, I guess it doesn't matter when you're a slut.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and a group of rowdy teenagers the same age as us stumbled through them, looking tired but glad they were finally here. Dragging their luggage they dispersed and started to look through the crowd for their exchange partners. The last three through looked tired, but were still joking around. Pushing each other and laughing at everything. I sneaked a look at Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. Their exchanges were handsome. James, I think was standing next to Tanya, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a good build. Jared, dark brown hair and eyes, very toned stood next to Lauren, who was battering her eyelashes at him. Paul, gangly, put in a very good way had a shock of jet black hair and dark green eyes, Jessica was hanging off of his arm. They were all very handsome. Tanya looked up and caught my eye – 'jealous' she mouthed. I rolled my eyes and focused on the three boys that were making their way towards us – joking aside, they now looked very nervous. They stopped in front of us, and oh my gosh – they looked like Greek gods.

"Um" Began Rose.

"Erm" Alice pitched in.

"Hi" I managed to breathe.

The three boys smiled nervously back.

"Rose" Rose suddenly choked out.

The biggest one smiled a huge smile, and stepped forward, offering his hand. Rose took it and looked like she was going to melt.

"Emmet" The big one boomed.

He was tall and muscular, very muscular; I wouldn't want to meet him down a dark alley! He had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, and had short brown hair, that looked like it would be very curly if he grew it out, his smile was a million watts – he looked perfect for Rose.

"Alice" Alice squeaked, looking between the two that were left.

The one opposite me stepped in front of her and held out his hand.

"Jasper, pleasure to meet you ma'am"

There was a slight southern drawl to his English accent – like he had moved from somewhere like Texas to live in England. He had honey blonde hair - and screw James' blue eyes – Jaspers were brighter – almost illuminating Alice's happy face. He was muscular – but not as muscular as Emmet, but there was defiantly a six pack under the dark green t-shirt that clung to his skin.

"So" I managed to splutter to the last boy – who must've been Edward, "You must be Edward"

"Yes, that's me – you must be Bella" I shook his out stretched hand, an electric pulse passing between the touching skin.

Oh my gosh – he was perfect, the prettiest out of all of them. He was well built, but the slightest out of the three of them. A perfect disarray of bronze coloured locks grew on his head; his features were angular and perfect. His crooked smile looked like it could light up the world – let alone Alice's or mines face! And his eyes. Oh my gosh his eyes! Screw James', Emmets' and Jaspers' eyes – these were the winners today! Emerald coloured eyes smouldered at me from under his floppy bronze locks – perfect orbs of perfection. He was, well, perfect!

I glanced at Tanya – who was fuming from beside James. 'Jealous', I mouthed; she went red and turned around, throwing herself at James. I grinned evilly and turned around to face everyone, as we had now made a miniature circle.

"What are you grinning at?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes.

I laughed, "Check out Tanya!"

Five other heads swivelled to see Tanya flouncing off with her exchange and loyal followers.

Alice and Rose burst out laughing.

"Are we missing something?" Edwards English accent rung out.

I stopped snickering and turned to face him, blushing five shades of red, his eyes penetrated mine.

"Um, I, um"

I felt someone elbow me in the back, "Tanya's a bitch" I blurted out, the others started to laugh and I blushed an even deeper red. Great.

"Does she always go that red?" Emmet snorted.

"She sure does" Rose sighed, looking up at Emmet dreamily.

"It's funny" Jasper laughed, Alice laughed along with him.

God? Now would be a good time for the earth to swallow me up – I prayed silently.

"I think it's sweet"

I froze as the words left Edwards lips – and, lo and behold, I went even redder. Perfect.

I peeked up at him from under my bangs. He was smiling that perfect crooked grin, I looked down at my shoes.

"Awwwww" Alice cooed.

"Shut up Alice" I hissed, glaring at her.

Suddenly Emmet started laughing again.

"What?" I snapped, getting peeved off at all the laughing that was being done.

"Your accents are funny!"

We all burst out laughing.

"You can talk!" Rose smiled.

"Why yes" Emmet snickered, "I do believe I can" An evil glint entered his eye, and this time, Rose got a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Well" Alice chirped, "I think we should all get going"

"Yeah" Rose pitched in, "If you want an awesome day tomorrow you need to be well rested!"

Emmet snickered again.

"What now dude" Jasper sighed.

"Awesome" He choked out between snickers. Alice, Rose and I burst out laughing, clutching our sides.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked – a frown appearing between his eyebrows.

"The...way…you…say…awesome" I managed to choke out,

"Awwwwwweeeeeeeeesome" Alice and Rose chorused together.

After we had all gotten over our laughing fits we hugged each other goodbye, and – after Emmet had said, 'dudes, maybe we should hug – it's all they ever do in America' – we went our separate ways.

Edward and I walked over to my truck in silence. Edward dragging his suitcase – which I had offered to carry!

"I'm so glad" I suddenly blurted out – what the hell? Where did that come from!

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, confusion colouring his tone.

"Erm – I may have been worried that you were a mass murdering rapist" I explained, going red again.

Edward started to laugh hysterically – his laugh sounded like velvet, just like his musical voice. After a while I joined in too and we laughed all the way over to my truck.

* * *

**There you are guys!!! **

**I hope you liked it, and, as always - PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Right now - it's snowing, again. I'm fed up of snow now! Sigh.**

**I promise I'll update by next friday this time - swear!!! Again! I shouldn't (hopefully) be ill next week!**

**Luv,  
MunchBunch,**

**X**


	6. Bad manners

**Ahhhhh! *dodges rotting fruit... and people* **

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry - I've had so many exams, then writers block, then holiday, then MORE writers block, but if there is anyone left reading this story, here is chapter 6...**

**So - on with the show...**

**DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO I WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

B.P.O.V:

The drive back to my house was pretty silent, but it was a comfortable silence. The kind you get with your mom or dad, Edward looked like he was going to faint from exhaustion and I didn't blame him. My truck chugged along all the way home, and I randomly waved out the window at people I knew, while contemplating how physically attracted I seemed to be to Edward – but hey, he was a good looking guy! I couldn't help it.

After an hours drive we pulled up outside my house and my jaw hit the floor – what the hell.

I jumped out my truck and stormed over to the other car that was parked outside my house – momentarily forgetting about Edward in my fit of rage and sadness. I heard Edwards' door slam and the wheels of his suitcase along the pavement.

"What" I hissed through gritted teeth so Edward wouldn't hear, "Are you doing here?"

"What?" Jacob questioned, "Couldn't I come and visit my girlfriend?" He raised his eyebrows as Edward came over to stand behind me.

"Hi" He said awkwardly, holding out his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen, please to meet you" I was amazed at his politeness.

"Yeah whatever" Jake murmured, turning his attention back to me, "So how about we catch a movie tonight babe?"

"Jake!" I hissed in shock.

"What?" He whispered, scuffing his toe against the pavement, "I thought maybe we could talk about 'us'"

My resolve and the memories of his rudeness disappeared.

"Sure Jake that would be great" I turned to Edward, "You don't mind do you?"

Edwards face lit up into a crooked million dollar smile that made my heart pound against my rib cage.

"No – it's no problem" He grinned.

"Cool" Jake smiled, "I'll pick you up around seven"

"Alright"

He kissed my cheek, and I hated the fact that there was no spark – nothing. Not even a little twinge. I grimaced as he left.

"Sorry about that" I apologized to Edward.

"No need" He yawned, "But can I ask one favour?"

"Sure" I giggled.

"Can I get some sleep?"

I smiled and nodded, letting him into the house. I led him up to the spare room, which was a pitiful excuse of a 'room'. It was small and cramped and barely fit the bed and wardrobe – I felt guilty that he had to sleep in here, but I don't think he'd like my purple room complete with posters of my favourite girl bands, which were seriously outdated, as the posters were from kids TV programs that I watched when I was eight, I just couldn't be bothered to take them down.

"So, this is, erm, your bedroom" I muttered, feeling the familiar blush creeping onto my cheeks. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Thank you Bella"

I smiled, "Well, erm, I'll leave you to it then"

I left the room and headed to mine. I closed the door and collapsed onto my bed – why did Edward have to be so damn good looking? I sighed heavily. His smile was perfect, his hair was perfect, his body was perfect, and his eyes! His eyes were just amazing; I could see myself getting lost in them. I glanced at my alarm clock – six o clock. I needed to get ready for my date with Jacob – I needed to focus on fixing my relationship, if anything of our relationship was left.

I padded across to the bathroom and washed my hair, letting the warm water calm my nervous and adrenaline filled body. After that task was accomplished I blow dried my hair straight and put on dark skinny jeans, blue flats and a dark blue top that had a sparkly silver neckline. I put on a little mascara, blusher and lip-gloss, I rarely wore make up except for dates.

When I'd accomplished every task it was five to seven, I spritzed on some perfume and headed out onto the landing. As I was passing Edwards room the door opened and he stepped out.

"Um, Bella?" He called.

"Yeah?" I asked, spinning around. I caught my breathe – he was only wearing pyjama bottoms, his perfect chiselled chest bare and free for me to ogle at. But I noticed the shock that flashed across Edwards' eyes as he took in my appearance, but it was quickly gone. I felt my cheeks colour again.

"I was just wondering were the um, bathroom was"

"Oh, down the hall second on the left"

"Thanks, you going on your date now?"

"Yeah – do you mind?"

"No, no, carry on; I just plan on sleeping any ways"

He gave me a reassuring smile.

"My dad won't be back until late anyway, I should be back for when he is"

"Alright, see you later"

"Bye" I whispered, just as there was a knock on the door. I carefully went down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Hey sweetie, you ready?"

"Yeah" I grabbed my coat and shouted a quick goodbye to Edward. The drive to the movies was silent and uncomfortable, nothing like the drive with Edward and I. I sighed, I was suddenly comparing everything to things me and Edward had done together, which wasn't much. We pulled into the parking lot and headed into the movie, I bought my ticket and Jacob bought his, we were going to see some chick flick. We sat down and Jacob put his arm around me. I smiled, but I felt uncomfortable. Jacob's arms were not built for me. Wow. That was deep.

The movie started and I kept my arm trained on the screen. The girls were perfectly airbrushed and, well, perfect. The storyline was the same as every other chick flick, but hey, it kept my time occupied. But not my mind. My thoughts soon turned back to Edward. His eyes. His chest. His hair. The way he spoke, he was so polite, it was almost sinful. Jacob didn't deserve Edward's politeness, yet Edward was still good mannered today.

Half way through Jake said he was going to go and get some more popcorn. I nodded and he left. While he was gone his phone buzzed, that was in his jacket pocket. I looked around, maybe I shouldn't have done it, but I did. I picked his phone up and checked the text.

'_Hey Babe! Can't wait to hook up tonight, get rid of your girlfriend first though! We can have some 'fun'! X'_

What? I felt rage fill every part of my body. How dare he! Saying he wants to 'work on our relationship'. Work on our relationship my ass! I felt tears of anger fill my eyes.

"Got the popcorn" I heard Jake whisper.

"You ass!" I hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said; YOU ASS!" I screeched, "You've been cheating on me!"

I took the popcorn out of his hands and tipped it over him, people turned around in their seats to stare at the spectacular scene that was my break up.

"We're through!" I spat, pushing past him.

"Bella! Wait! Bella!" He called after me.

But I fled from that cinema like it was the epicentre of the plague. I forgot I didn't have a car so I just kicked off my shoes and legged it, I fell and sprained my ankle, so I ended up doing some kind of spastic, limping run. It took me twenty minutes to get home, and by then my anger had dissolved into pain, sadness and heartbreak. My first real boyfriend and he had been banging another girl behind my back! I mean, of course, I hadn't even had sex with him yet, actually, I've never had sex with anyone period. That was probably why he was doing it – he had 'needs'. I slammed the front door behind me, my loud sobs echoing around the empty house. I ran upstairs, but before I could make it to my room a strong pair of arms caught me round the middle. I screamed. Then remembered Edward. Then dissolved back into my sobbing.

"Shhhhhh" I heard Edward whisper. He carried me to my room and sat on the bed cradling me against his chest. I was such a baby; here I was, crying onto some guy I didn't even know! But Edward just held me, he never teased me, he never mocked me, he just held me. I don't know how long I cried, and I knew I looked like crap, and to make matters work my ankle was throbbing painfully. Finally, the tears stopped, and I swore I would never shed another tear over Jacob Black – ever.

"Are you ok?" Edward whispered.

I nodded and wriggled out of his embrace, he gave me a sad smile and I returned it with a watery one.

"Wanna tell me what happened – you don't have to"

"Jacob" I spat, "was..." I took a deep breathe, and looked into his eyes, they shone with genuine care, sympathy, the guy in front of me really did want to make it all better. So the words just tumbled out of my mouth, everything, Jacob hitting me, cheating on me and Jacob just generally being an ass.

"Bella" Edward hissed. His tone surprised me, his usual polite tone was mean and came out through clenched teeth, his eyes were dark and his face contorted with rage, "Jacob Black is obviously not worthy of your love, he is a cheating jerk and you deserve better, you always will"

I found myself smiling, and I leaned in and hugged Edward, then I heard tyres on gravel and a car engine cut off, my dad was home.

"That's Charlie" I sighed.

Edward grinned at me.

"Ready to meet the parent?" I joked.

* * *

**So, there you go...**

**I hope you like it!**

**Bella was never gonna be with Jacob coz, I frankly, HATE JACOB! **

**No offense to Jacob lovers!**

**I don't think he will be in the story much anymore, maybe a little, I don't know.**

**I will update by this Sunday - swear! **

**I know I'm in no position to ask favours - but can you please review?**

**Thanks!**

**Luv  
MunchBunch,**

**X**


	7. Charlie and Chasing

**Hey guys!**

**Ok, I know I said Sunday, but wednesdays pretty good for me! Only 3 days after I promised an update!**

**Ya'll forgive me right? Right?**

**Erm, I'm just gonna move on now...**

**Hehe...**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER HAVE OWNED TWILIGHT. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOW NOR WILL I EVER OWN IT. unfortunatley. Sigh.**

**So, Own with the show....**

* * *

B.P.O.V:

Edward and I sat on the sofa, him, gazing intently and nervously at his hands – me, staring intently and nervously at the door. I could hear Charlie whistling as he crunched up our gravel path, back from a day of work. I shouldn't be nervous because I'd told Charlie Edward was coming to stay – hell, I had to ask him for _permission _for Edward to stay, but Charlie (being Charlie) may have forgotten. Or worse – he remembered, but thought I was having a girl coming to stay.

I heard Charlie's key click in the lock and the door creaked open, echoing round my home. Edward and I both took a deep breathe – we should not be this nervous! Well, I should be because of reasons above, but Edward...

I heard Charlie hang up his gun and bullets on the hook in the hallway – there's the reason Edward should be nervous. But we shouldn't be this nervous, it was like I was introducing Edward as my boyfriend – and he definitely was not my boyfriend. Maybe I felt guilty for how physically attracted I was to Edward. Yeah, that's why I'm so nervous.

_No – stop trying to convince yourself with lies! _

Great – now I'm talking to myself. Edward, welcome to the crazy house! Population? Me and the voice in my head.

"Bells?" Charlie called out, "Where are you?"

"In here dad!" I called back.

Footsteps along the hall. The door swinging open. My father.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing in..." He trailed off as he spotted Edward sitting awkwardly next to me. At that exact moment I saw a magpie land on the window sill on its own. I had horrible luck, "Who's this?" My father continued, his eyebrows pulling together into a frown as he eyed Edward.

I cleared my throat nervously.

"Dad" I smiled, "You remember I had an exchange arriving today, Edward, from England, you paid the money, you signed the permission slip, you watched me clean out the spare bedroom"

Charlie's frown stayed fixed on his face for a second and I suddenly worried that he really had forgotten all about this and couldn't remember me doing any of those things at all, but then his face flickered into an expression of recognition.

"Ah, yes, I remember!" Charlie exclaimed, holding out his hand, "Please to meet you Edward, have any nicknames? Eddie? Ed-ster? Edwardo?"

Edward grasped Charlie's hand, "No Chief Swan, just Edward thank you"

"Ah, and call me Charlie Edward!" Charlie grinned and patted Edward on the shoulder with his free hand.

"Err, well, I'm going to go and make, erm, dinner" I stepped in.

"Let me help" Edward smiled.

"No, no, you're the guest, and don't you want to sleep?"

Edward shook his head, "I'm fine, really"

I sighed and rolled my eyes in defeat, and beckoned for him to follow me as I made my way into the kitchen.

Our kitchen was small. Bright yellow cabinets from when my mom painted them, a tiled pale green floor, and a small three chaired dining room table situated off to the side. Edward came up behind me and I involuntarily shivered as his breathe tickled my ear.

"So, what are we having for tea?" His cute, adorable English accent spoke out.

"Um, do you have any requirements?" I squeaked out as I made my way over to the fridge.

"No – I'll eat anything!"

I glanced at the clock, it was eight thirty, kind of late to be eating, but then again I had an excuse, Jake's face flashed up in my mind, except this time instead of cute and smiling, it was contorted into a mask of evil; eyes glinting wickedly, smile smug and sinister. I decided against being healthy for tonight, or doing anything complicated – despite wanting to impress Edward.

"How about fries and a burger?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Um, that's chips and a burger – right?"

"Chips?" I snorted.

Edward rolled his eyes, "That's English for fries!" He smiled and gently poked my side and I squawked a bubble of laughter.

"Whatever" I mumbled, blushing at the contact that sent a warm buzz all around my body.

I pulled out the necessary ingredients and Edward and I were soon underway, laughing and joking at nothing in particular. I served the food and Edward laid the table and Charlie soon joined us, drawn in by the smell of fries and burgers and soon we were all sitting at the small table, tucking into our food.

We ate in silence for the most part of it. Until Charlie started the Spanish inquisition on Edward.

"So Edward, how are your grades at school?"

"Well, I mostly get A's and A* - which I guess is A+" Edward smiled.

"Ahhh, a smart cookie, so what collage are you aiming for?"

"Actually sir- "

"Charlie" My dad corrected.

"Well actually Charlie, I'm already in collage"

"What – but I thought you were the same age as Bella!" Charlie's face contracted into a mask of rage.

"In England we finish secondary, I mean high school at sixteen Charlie"

"That's Chief Swan to you!" Charlie mumbled.

"Dad" I whined.

"Not now Bella!" Charlie took a deep breathe, "So, what do your parents do Edward?"

"Well, my mom designs houses and my dad is a doctor Chief Swan" Edward grimaced and I felt my cheeks staining red out of embarrassment.

"Ah, good jobs, good jobs, and call me Charlie" Charlie tagged onto the end, seeming appeased.

"Yes Charlie" Edward said obediently.

Floor, swallow me up now, or better yet, swallow up my dad!

"So, got a girlfriend Edward?"

"Um, no Charlie"

"Ah, well don't go chasing after my Bella, she has a boyfriend" My dad chortled, blissfully unaware. I however, for some unknown reason, was ecstatic Edward had no girlfriend.

"Actually Dad" I murmured, reclaiming my fathers attention, "Jake and I broke up"

"But why?! You and him went so well together!"

I really didn't feel like telling Charlie the exact reason why Jake and I broke up, especially with his easy access to guns and bullets. So I mumbled a lie.

"We, err, just, um, don't, err, like each other, err, anymore" I smiled weakly, and started to collect the dishes to wash up.

"Oh" Charlie said, but thankfully let it drop; he shrugged, heaved himself up off his chair and left to watch a game that was on TV. I sighed.

"You okay?" Edward asked, drying up what I had washed.

"I'm fine" I murmured, "Sorry about earlier"

"Its fine – your ex sounds like a jerk anyway"

I smiled and we continued washing and drying in silence. After everything was put away we headed out into the small conservatory and sat on the swinging couch thing we had in there.

"So – how do you like America so far?"

"Well" Edward smiled, "So far I've seen the airport, lands of open space as we drove here, the outside of a few houses and shops and inside this house"

"You know what I mean" I playfully shoved him.

"I know" He chuckled, and I carefully locked away the beautiful sound in the vault of memories, "I like it so far"

"That's good"

"So, how about a game of twenty questions?" He asked.

I glanced at the clock, it was ten o clock, "Okay, but only for a little while"

"Okay, ladies first" He grinned.

"Hmmmm, what's your favourite colour?" I queried.

"Brown" He blurted out, his eyes portraying a small amount of shock.

"Why?"

"No – it's my turn now Bella" He smiled.

"Fine"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green" I blurted out too, I slapped my hand over my mouth, oops, yesterday my favourite colour had been blue – until I saw Edwards emerald green eyes in the airport today, "What's your favourite animal?" I asked quickly, before he could question my weird behaviour.

"Dogs" He said, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips, "You?"

"Cats"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "How could you?" He hissed, mockingly, his sweet breathe blowing onto my face, momentarily making my thoughts go fuzzy.

"Cats will always beat dogs" I played along.

"Have you ever seen cats and dogs the movie?" Edward asked.

"Yes and the word cats comes before the word dogs!"

"Yes, but the dogs win the war!" Edward defended.

"Ah, but cats will win the battle!"

"Oh it's on now!" Edward grinned evilly.

I squealed slightly (when did I start squealing like a girl?) and started running. I heard Edward jump up behind me and start running too; I could hear his feet padding softly on the carpet.

I pushed open the door into the kitchen and ran around to the other side of the small island in the middle of the floor. Edward skidded in two seconds later, standing opposite me, his knees slightly bent, ready to take off after me if I decided to make a break for it; my posture similar in case he decided to lunge for me, Edward grinned evilly again.

"You'll never escape me, I've been the fastest runner in my class since year one!"

"You mean first grade!" I taunted.

He narrowed his eyes, "Haha, very funny!" And he lunged, his hand catching the edge of my t-shirt, but I managed to pull away and race off towards the stairs – amazingly I didn't trip! Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't completely with me – I blame the magpie! I tripped on the bottom step and fell against the stairs, but it didn't hurt. I heard Edward skid around the corner.

"Ha! Got you now!" He called.

But I took off, using my hands for extra speed. But Edward wasn't kidding when he said he was fast, he was soon catching up as I reached the top step – giggling like mad. Somewhere, in the mature part of my mind, I realised this is the game little kids play – but the rest of me just didn't care, I was having way too much fun! I could hear Edwards' laughs from very close behind me, as he was hot on my heels.

I barrelled down the hall way, and realised, in the moment of split decisions, I had gone the wrong way! I hit the wall at the end and spun around to see Edward skid to a stop, an evil glint in his eye as he realised I was trapped.

"Gotcha!" He hissed menacingly.

"No, no, please, come on Edward, no!" I implored, holding my hands forward and my palms outwards as I backed up against the wall.

"Take back what you said about cats!"

"NEVER!" I cried.

"Then there's nothing I can do!"

He lunged forward and swept me up into his arms so I was facing out wards, spinning me around slightly, he started to tickle me mercilessly.

"Ed-ward!" I gasped through the fit of laughter I was in. I managed to struggle my way down to my bedroom door and we burst into my room (good job I tided up this morning!) and fell onto my bed, him still tickling me, a smile plastered onto his perfect face, laughing like a maniac – but then again, so was I!

Suddenly the phone I kept on my bed side table let out a shrill ring, and still out of breath and reached over and answered it, Edward at least had stopped his onslaught, and was now gazing curiously around my room.

"Hello?" I gasped down the phone, wondering who would be calling at ten forty five at night.

"Bella?" Came Alice's voice – oh right, the pixie.

"Alice?"

"Why are you all out of breath? What have you been doing?"

"Nothing!"

"I can go if you want Bella" Edward said.

I shook my head slightly and he shrugged.

"EEEEK!" Alice suddenly squealed, "Edward? What have you and him been doing? And you have a go at me for wanting to have Jasper – you have a boyfriend as well!"

"Look, Edward and I weren't doing anything and Jake and I broke up"

"Oh Bella I'm sorry, want to talk about it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow Alice"

"Ok" She sighed, though I could hear the reluctance to move on in her voice.

"Is there any reason you called Alice – other than to make fun of me?" I teased.

"Just to tell you that Jasper is amazing! He's asleep at the moment, but Oh my Gosh – I think I'm already falling for him!"

I laughed, "Well, if I know anyone who can get the guy they want it's you Alice!"

"And Rose – don't forget Rose!"

"Never, look, I'm going to go to bed now, and Edward looks like he's about to die from exhaustion, talk to you tomorrow!"

"Ok Bella, bye!"

"Bye"

I hung up the pone and rolled my eyes, Edward smiled and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, I'll see you in the morning Bella"

I stood opposite him, "Goodnight Edward" He leaned in and hugged me, and I hugged him back (of course!), he opened the door and I heard him pad off down the hall, my door shutting with a soft click.

It's only then, that I realised how mixed up my emotions were. My breathing was erratic, despite stopping our little game five minutes ago, my face was flushed from excitement, my pulse was racing through my veins at a unhealthy speed, my heart felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest and I felt like I was going to burst with happiness, the stupid grin on my face refusing to disappear, despite my aching cheek bones.

I collapsed onto my bed and buried my head in my pillows and screamed a muffled scream.

What was Edward Cullen doing to me?

* * *

**Ok.**

**So I personally, LOVED writing this chapter, especially the Bella and Edward bonding bit,**

**If you really want to know, about 10 minutes before I wrote that bit, I had the same kind of experience with my brother!**

**Without the romantic stuff - coz ew. Yeah, he stole my mobile phone and was trying to figure out which boyish friend of mine I was texting! **

**So, I chased his sorry ass angrily through the house until I gave up and hung his prescious PSP out the window, and RESULT! My phone was MINE!!!!**

**So anyway...**

**Thanks to all you lovely lot who reviewed the last chapter - I love you all!**

**And, now you know what I'm going to say...**

**Please review!!!!**

**I'll try and update by next Wednesday!**

**Luv,  
MunchBunch**

**X**


	8. The morning after

**Um - hey guys!**

**So, whats up? *laughs nervously***

**I'm not even gonna make excuses this time, coz I don't really think I have any that will live up to your expectations.**

**But, here you go, chapter 8 for anyone who is still with me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**On with the show...**

* * *

B.P.O.V:

My Eyes flickered open as morning light filtered through the gaps in my curtain – could it be? I threw back the covers and stumbled over to the window, throwing open the curtains – yes! The sun shone – dully – but still shone at me from a patchy blue sky. Thank you whoever is up there!

I lingered by the window as long as I dared, but eventually made my way into the bathroom. I glanced at my reflection – my hair was tangled but I looked well rested, so after going to the toilet, I went downstairs in search of breakfast. Just as I reached the bottom step the phone rang, I quickened my pace to the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, it Alice"

"And Rose" Rose chimed in, got to love three way calling!

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well, we were thinking about taking Emmet, Jasper and Edward to that new theme park just outside Port Angles – if they're up to it, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"I think it's a great idea guys"

"What's a great idea?" Came a deep, velvety voice from behind me.

I took a deep breath before turning around to face him – oh my God – did his eyes get greener over night? Is that even possible? Despite my feeble attempt at self control, I couldn't help the fact that my eyes glanced – okay – ogled at his appearance. He was wearing pyjama bottoms, but no top – please don't drool, please don't drool. His six pack stood firm and I had to take another deep breath to stop myself whimpering before my eyes found their way back to his perfect face, only to meet those amazing green eyes of his again – is it even legal to have eyes that hypnotizing?

"Bella? BELLA?" Snapped Rose through the phone, "What's going on?"

"Um, I got to go, Edwards up, I need to find us some breakfast"

"Okay – I'll pick you both up in an hour" Alice said.

"Don't tell him where we're going!" Rose put in.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up, placing the phone back in its cradle.

"So – did you sleep well?" I queered.

"Like a baby" He smiled.

I breathed a sigh of relief – either he was just being polite or he really did sleep like a baby – who knows. Maybe English people liked the smell of sour milk, or maybe Edward's weird, in a very hot, delicious kind of way. Jacob hated the smell of milk and the spare room. Okay – so maybe the spare room was crawling with deformed mice back then, and maybe if you stayed in there to long you'd grow a second head, but still, he could have lied like Edward might be right now, it's common courtesy.

"So" I smiled, dragging myself out of my slightly disturbing thoughts, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"What are you having?" He asked with a smile.

_Well, I don't know what I'm having but I know what I'd like – you! _

Oh shut up inner voice, this is no time to make an appearance, go back to your cupboard and sniff some milk. Wow, I'm thinking way too much about milk lately, I don't think I've ever even smelt it properly before – maybe I should.

"Just cereal" I answered.

"May I have some to?" Edward grinned, his teeth glinting in the fluorescent lights – it was the sexiest grin I had ever witnessed, I was quickly losing all power over my thought process.

"Um, sure" I stumbled my way over to the counter and pulled out two bowls from the cupboard while Edward fetched milk from the fridge. I poured the cereal into the bowls, took the milk off Edward and unscrewed the cap. One little sniff wouldn't hurt – right? Okay, I need to stop thinking about sniffing milk, or I'll be off to asylum – straight jacket and all. I never used to be this weird – I blame Edward Cullen.

I picked up the bowls after I had poured the milk over the cereal (without sniffing it, I might add) and started to walk towards the table, Edward behind me. I forgot I hadn't really tripped this morning and was long overdue for a meeting with the floor. I caught my foot, on, well, my other foot and before I knew it I was headed toward the ground, two bowls of cereal grasped in my two hands. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, bracing myself for the impact that was surely about to come. But it never did. Two strong arms wound themselves around my middle and pulled me upright before my body could even connect with the floor. I can't say the same for the cereal bowls though, which leapt out of my hands and smashed against the tiled floor, milk and coco pops mixed in with bits of broken bowl flew everywhere; the sound echoed off the walls of the kitchen and I winced into Edward at the destruction I had caused. Smart move dumb ass.

"Oops" I breathed as Edward spun me around to face him, his arms still wound firmly around my waist.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked concern evident in his tone and his eyes.

"Yeah, I – " Then I realised how close we were. I was pressed up against him, no room between our bodies what so ever, our noses all most touching, chests rising and falling together. He stared intently into my eyes, all concern washing away, replaced by some new emotion I could not read. I found myself leaning closer, and so did he, until my peripheral vision caught sight of the time from the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

I jumped backwards from Edward and we both blinked madly for a few seconds, me trying to get my thoughts straight – him, probably trying to think of a reason why some weird American girl tried to kiss him. Ah well, back to reality. I hastily tidied up the mess I'd made then turned apologetically to Edward.

"We haven't got time for a proper breakfast – is a granola bar alright?" I asked sheepishly.

"That's fine" He smiled, though he didn't meet my gaze – great, now I've seriously scared him.

I sighed and fetched two granola bars, we ate them hurriedly and then went upstairs to get ready. I let him have a shower first before I jumped in (after he got out – you sick minded people) and washed my body quickly before brushing my teeth. I ran back into my bedroom, stubbed my toe on my bed, cursed a bit, convinced Edward I was alright threw the door and got dressed. I wore dark blue skinny jeans with a grey vest top with the peace symbol printed on it and a long black cardigan with my favourite pair of white washed sneakers. I brushed my hair and threw it up into a messy ponytail but didn't bother with makeup. I grabbed a bag and shoved my money, house keys and a bottle of water into it, just as I was opening my bedroom door to head downstairs a horn was honked from outside.

Edward was sitting on the bottom step, hair still slightly damp and tousled (insert drooling here), a plain white top on with a red and white long sleeved chequered shirt over the top with baggy jeans on.

"Hey" I said as I came up behind him. He jumped up and smiled at me, "Ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded, "And where exactly would that be?" He enquired, arching one perfect eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait and see" I smiled evilly, dropping a wink as I walked past. I opened the front door and turned to face him, "You coming"

He shook his head and blinked, "Um, yeah, coming"

So we both walked down the path to Alice's dads jeep, were I could already see Alice and Jasper in the front, and Emmet and Rosalie in the middle, which left the boot for me and Edward.

But I still had a feeling that this was going to be a really fun day. I smiled and glanced at Edward and smiled. Just to his right sat a flock of magpies, nine of them to be precise. My eyes flickered back to Edward and I saw him smile too.

* * *

**So, there you go...**

**This was kinda a filler chapter, the next chapter will be the theme park chapter.**

**Don't ask about the whole milk thing, I was thristy when I wrote this chapter.**

**Lol**

**Ok, so, can you please review? I know I have no write to as, but erm, er, England aren't doing to well in the world cup right now...**

**Ok, so not really much of a reason to review but ah well.**

**I can't promise when I'll next update coz I got a ton of coursework to get through, but I'll try and do it quicker than I did this time round!**

**And thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter - you brightened up my day :)**

**Luv,**

**MunchBunch**

**X**


	9. The theme park part 1

**Hey guys!**

**Look at this - an update just a little over a week later, thats pretty good for me!**

**So, here is part 1 of the theme par chapter, hope you enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR OBLIVION OR ALTON TOWERS FROM WHICH THE FANTASTIC RIDE IS FROM!**

**so on with the show...**

* * *

B.P.O.V:

I watched the world zip by as me and Edward sat side by side in the boot of Alice's dads Land Rover, green blurs rushed past as the sun shone happily down still. None of the clouds were grey, so that was definitely a good sign. I sighed in happiness, and apparently that sigh was a little bit too loud.

"What's with Bella?" I heard Emmet laugh. I felt my cheeks colour slightly and I cast my eyes down.

"Oh" Alice's tinkling laugh came from the front seat, "I think it has something to do with what her and Ed- "

"ALICE!" I screeched, jumping slightly in my seat at my best friend's bluntness, my cheeks now staining a blood red.

"What!" Rose gasped, "What were you and Edward doing last night?"

"Nothing" I mumbled, glancing at Edward who was staring intently out of the boot window, a small smile on his perfect face.

"Awwww, come on Bella boo!" Emmet moaned. I heard Jasper chuckle, and I twisted round in my seat to catch his glance in the rear view mirror.

"And what did you and Rose do last night, Emmet?" Jasper asked coyly, arching one blonde eyebrow. I saw Rose blush and I mouthed thank you at him, he smiled and glanced at Alice, before looking back out of the window.

"Erm – well, we – er, ate food – and, talked and, erm – laughed and had a good time, and er – we, well we – oh look! We're here!" Emmet muttered and stumbled as Alice swung into the car park of the newly built theme park, pulling neatly into a parking space. We all jumped out and joined the queue at the entrance, after we had all paid for our wristbands (well, the guys had bullied us into them paying for ours as well) we entered the bustling theme park – ready for some fun.

Rollercoaster's, big and small, twisted and weaved their way through the various multi-coloured stands and smaller rides, a haunted house, a carousel, and a maze of mirrors to name but a few. Alice squealed excitedly and grabbed Jaspers hand, pulling him off towards the carousel, typical Alice. Rose jumped up and down and then pulled Emmet off towards the maze of mirrors, typical Rose. This left me and Edward, standing a little awkwardly side by side.

"Haunted house?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure" I agreed, "And sorry, you know, about earlier" I added as we made away through the crowds.

"Hey, no problem" He turned and winked at me as we joined the line for the haunted house, I momentarily lost feeling in my knees.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard a high pitched voice sound from behind me suddenly; I turned and saw Tanya, dragging a confused looking James behind her, she joined the back of the cue with us, "Oh Bella, don't you just love theme parks" She gushed, and then, oh my God, hold onto your seats, she leaned forward and hugged me – actually hugged me. Did I miss something?

"Um, yeah, I guess" I mumbled, frowning slightly.

"And who is your charming friend?" She asked, turning her attention to Edward and battering her heavily made up eyes. Oh – motive found.

"Um, this is my exchange partner – Edward, Edward, this is Tanya"

"Pleased to meet you" Edward smiled – ever the gentleman.

"This is James" She mumbled absently, waving her hand at James, who stood a little apart from her. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How are you James" Edward asked, but this time, his politeness seemed slightly forced.

"I'm good thank you Eddie boy"

Edward audibly ground his teeth together, a slight hiss rushing out from between his teeth.

"Um – excuse me, um, excuse me?" A voice came from behind us. We all turned around to see the rides controller staring at us, "It's your turn" He motioned to the four seat car that was waiting to take us through the haunted house.

"I propose that I sit with Edward and you sit with James, I believe that we should get to know each other's exchanges better, seeing as we're such good friends Bella" Tanya babbled quickly but with confidence, grabbing Edward and pushing him into the front of the car.

"But I –"

"I don't think – "

But whatever protests me and Edward had were cut short, and I ended up sitting next to James and Tanya next to Edward – and, I don't know why, but it bothered me, a bit more than it should – why should Tanya get to sit next to Edward, I thought sulkily, like a child.

The car lurched forward and we entered the haunted house, plunging us into pitch black. Strobe lights flashed sporadically, and if the ride was meant to even be remotely scary, I didn't notice, I was too busy either staring angrily at the back of Tanya's dyed blonde head, (wondering if pulling out a few precious pieces would matter to much) or removing James' hand from my leg or shoulder, Edward would glance back at me from time to time as the cart took us round. Tanya screamed the whole time, jumping into Edwards lap for protection, or grabbing his hand. I wonder if they sell voodoo dolls in the gift shop.

As the cart pushed through the black flaps at the end of the ride and bought us into daylight, Tanya turned and flung herself at Edward, kissing both his cheeks and then his nose, and then pecking him on the lips, obviously forcing her cheeks to become a little red, before turning away and giggling, "Oh Edward – you saved me!" She breathed as the ride came to a stop. That was definitely the most scariest part of the ride, and I couldn't help some of the uncontrollable anger that grasped my body as we climbed out of the cart.

"Well, see you later Edward" She purred seductively, winking as she called James over. They both left us standing there, me with narrow, hate filled eyes, Edward with a shocked and confused expression.

"Come on, let's go find Alice and Rose" I sighed, trying to keep the venom out of my voice, and failing just a little bit. I stalked off towards the maze of mirrors.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern filling his velvety voice as he grabbed my elbow gently.

"I'm fine" I accidently snapped as I spun round to face him.

"If this is about Tanya then – "

"No" I huffed, as my cheeks turned red, "I stubbed my toe getting off the ride"

He didn't seem convinced, his green orbs met my boring brown ones, and momentarily I forgot everything, where I was, where I was going, why I was mad, and who I was mad at, Edwards grasp on my arm loosened slightly.

"Bella" He breathed, making my knees go weak. For an immeasurable moment, Edward and I were the only two in the whole wide world who existed, and I floated there in his emerald green, hypnotic eyes. Then without my say so, my eyes flickered to his full red lips, and again, without my say so, my tongue licked my bottom lip – my body has discipline issues. But then I saw Edward do the same, I saw him gulp.

"Ahem" A small voice chimed suddenly, bursting through our little bubble and making us both yelp in surprise and jump apart.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, as the evil pixie stood there, grinning like a Cheshire cat, the other three slightly behind her.

"Having fun?" She asked innocently.

"Looks like they are" Emmet snickered.

Then I remembered my unreasonable anger and the fact that Tanya existed. I huffed and pulled my arm from Edwards grip; I turned and started to walk towards the biggest rollercoaster at the theme park – Oblivion. A short ride to the top of a fifty foot, vertical drop into a black hole – perfect for how I was feeling right now.

"Whoa – Bella, we're not going on Oblivion are we?" Rose gasped.

"Well I am" I replied, my voice dripping with unnecessary venom, "But you can wait at the bottom if you're to chicken"

A chorus of nervous, 'No ways' and, 'who would be scared of that' and, 'dropping to your death is fun' came from behind me as we joined the back of the small queue.

We all waited in a nervous silence, only broken by a small cough every now and again. After five minutes of waiting it was our turn. After five minutes most of my unnecessary had disappeared – and I was suddenly gripped by fear, but it was too late now. I was the one who had wanted to go on this ride; I was the one who had inadvertently pushed everyone to go on. So I took a deep breath and allowed them to strap us in at the very front. God help me.

After several painstakingly slow minutes, I heard the defiant grown of the cogs as the seats moved forward, the big bulky plastic straps that held us in rubbing against my shoulders. I glanced at Edward who was sitting next to me, and saw the same look of fear on his face; we both shared a small moment of nervousness. 'Good luck' I mouthed at him, he smiled weakly and returned the same notion.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF WE LIVE THROUGH THIS!" Alice shouted, who was three sits down from me, seated between Jasper and Rose.

"EDWARD!" Came Emmet's voice, "IF I DIE TELL JAMES HE'S A DICK!"

That got some nervous laughter out of all of us, but it was cut short quickly as our seats came to a shuddering halt, at the top of the fifty foot drop. I think my stomach's down there somewhere – along with my courage. The seats teetered on the edge for what seemed like ages, where the tracks disappeared into the black hole, the concrete floor above was littered with people, all pointing and staring at the next few fools who were about to put their lives in the hands of a rollercoaster. I spotted a blonde haired boy with a red headed girl, both trying to convince their friend to do something – who was shaking her head, it wasn't until the blonde haired boy gestured to Oblivion that I got the gist of their argument – don't do it kid – stay on land!

That was the last thought I had before the seats teetered no more, and fell through the air at a hurtling speed, an earth shattering scream escaped through my lips as we plunged towards the ground – I was vaguely aware of the screams that were coming from my friends.

The seats carrying us reached the bottom and I squeezed my eyes tight shut, maybe waiting for a crash, though that was impossible – or so the operators claimed – maybe they planned this, maybe they killed everyone at the bottom and harvested their organs! Maybe that's why milk smelt so weird! Maybe I should stop linking everything to milk! I can't believe I dropped those cereal bowls this morning – stop it Bella, stop it, concentrate on plummeting to your doom.

There was a whoosh and then the seats were tilting upwards.

It was over.

The seats slowed down a little and we were pulled back up to the start, where we ground to a halt. I let out a breath as they unstrapped us, and I clambered out on shaky legs. We followed the narrow alley way out into the sunlight in silence, each of us stunned to speak.

We got a little way away from Oblivion and stood in a circle, we all looked at each other, our eyes flickering round the little circle – then we all burst out laughing. We leaned against one another as our fit over took the power we had over our bodies, tears streamed down our faces as we laughed at the most exhilarating experience we had ever had.

"What are you laughing at freaks?" A nasal voice asked.

We looked up to see Jessica, Lauren and Tanya with their exchanges, all looking at us like we had grown an extra head. We managed to sober up enough to answer them.

"We just all went on Oblivion" Alice managed to explain through a last few giggles. The other six's faces just dropped – a ride on Oblivion; $6.99 (cost of a wrist band), the English exchange; $200, watching their faces; priceless.

"You went on Oblivion?" Tanya almost squeaked.

"Yeah, thanks to Bella" Edward smiled, before taking my hand gently and leading me away from Tanya and her gang, followed by Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet. As soon as we were a good distance away we all burst out laughing again, but Rose swung round and hugged Emmet, who lifted her up off her feet, Alice embraced Jasper who twirled her around gently – so I toughened up and flung myself at Edward, rapping my arms around his neck. After a few seconds of surprise he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground slightly before setting me down.

"Oh my God – did you see her face!" Alice snickered.

We all nodded and laughed my hand still in Edwards, were it felt comfortable, a soft electric spark passing between the touching skin. Emmet's arm was wrapped around Rosalie's waist and Jaspers hand held Alice's.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was twelve thirty, "Hey guys, you want to get some lunch?" I asked with a bright smile.

They all nodded and we walked towards a hotdog stand.

As the guy made six hotdogs I leaned slightly on Edward – friends did that right? But I couldn't help but think I was starting to feel something a little bit more than friendship towards Edward – but then again, maybe I always had.

* * *

**So there you have it!**

**The three kids, the blonde headed boy, the red headed girl and the girl they were trying to persuade to go on Oblivion - that was me and my friends, well they were the ones trying to get me to go onto Oblivion, some people on the ride spotted us arguing when they were on the ride and after they came over to us and told us to go on - so we did.**

**hehe**

**Little anecdote for you there! **

**So anyway - please review!**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter - love you.**

**Will update the theme park chapter part 2 as soon as I can!**

**Luv  
MunchBunch**

**X**


	10. The theme park part 2

**Ermmmmmmm... hey guys... so, long time no see...**

**I'm soooooooooo sorry, I was gonna update at the end of August coz I was on holiday for five of the six weeks I had off, but then my GCSE's started and everything was a mad and I had so much homework and so much coursework, and then I thought, screw this I will update, I still love this story, and every now and again I still get favourited and reviews which really means alot to me, and hopefully people will still read this story... so fingers crossed...**

**So...**

**On with the show...  
**

* * *

B.P.O.V:

I sat munching away on my burger, trying not to look like a pig in the process. The others sat around me, joking and chatting and laughing and generally having a good time – while I sat deep in thought, wondering about my feelings for Edward. Did this mean I was over Jake? Did this mean I had moved on? But as I sat there thinking, I realised something important – I had never even liked Jake, ok, so I had as a friend, but nothing more. I was flattered he had liked me, and deluded myself into thinking I liked him in return. At this realisation my mouth fell open and my diet coke fell from my hands and went all over my lap, the cup smashing on the floor.

"Ahhh!" I gave a half strangled cry as the cold coke and ice melted into my jeans.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Edward gasped grabbing a handful of napkins and helping me mope up my mess, "What the hell happened?"

"My clumsiness again" I laughed, as the others snickered behind Edward.

"You know what'll dry that up – don't you Bella?" Alice giggled.

"What Alice?" I sighed, leaning around Edward slightly.

"Air!" Chorused Al and Rose together.

"What? Of course air will dry it" I said, not quite getting it – man these two were weirder than my milk sniffing thoughts!

"No" Rose sighed dramatically, "The ride Air!" She flung her arm out to indicate a great blue ride that was just about visible over the other stalls that blocked it from view, dipping and rising across the fairground horizon.

"Hey – now that looks like fun" Emmet boomed, "A lot more fun than watching Bella and Edwards pitiful attempt at flirting!"

"What, we – we, I mean, we – w-w-ere just- " Edward and I stuttered, me growing bright red, while a little pink just touched the tops of Edwards ears.

"Whatever you two" Rose said, as she pulled Emmet out of his seat and started to drag him towards the ride, "You think what you want to think – we all know the truth" She carried on as Alice dragged Jasper away, half turning to give me a wink.

I looked at Edward and gave a small smile – at least my blush was dying down, "Well, we better join them" We both stood up and Edward grinned and we both set off towards Air. The blue ride rose out of the ground as the six of us approached it, it was like a huge serpent, its thick blue body looking as if it was ready to crawl off, carving its way through the stalls and rides. The idea of the ride was to make you feel as if you were flying, you were strapped into harness' that were firmly attached to seats that hung from the rides thick body by a metal pole.

Edward and I soon caught up with others, who were laughing and joking about something weird. As we approached Air we passed a stall were you won a prize for knocking over, albeit, milk bottles. Edward nudged me.

"Hey Bella, look, milk bottles" He laughed.

I blushed, but couldn't help laugh along with Edward as we joined the short cue for the ride.

"Okaaaaaay" Alice murmured quietly. We still heard.

"What?" We both asked at the same time while we all shuffled forward closer to the entrance of the ride.

"Nothing, nothing" Alice smiled with a wave of her hand.

Edward and I exchanged a look but said nothing. We all stood in a loose circle as we waited for our turn. The conversation flowed easily as if we had all been friends for years, I had to admit, the guys were great, and as I watched Edward laugh at some stupid thing Emmet had just said, I could not fathom why I had thought he was a mass murdering rapist at the airport. I was insane. First that and then the milk thing. I need to be admitted.

"Then the cereal went all over the floor!"

Everyone burst out laughing and I jerked out of my reverie and looked dumbly at my circle of friends.

"Huh?" I queered, blinking my eyes in a daze.

This made my lovely friends laugh even more, I frowned, I was standing in the loop, yet I was still out of it! This wasn't fair, and, like the child I was, I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Fine then, whatever – don't tell me"

"Silly Bella" Edward grinned, "I was just telling them about our little escapade this morning"

His emerald green eyes stared into mine and, once again, I couldn't look away. I sighed heavily and forced myself to role my eyes, glancing at the entrance to the seats for the ride and realising it was our turn for the ride.

"Whatever" I grumbled, "Are we getting on the ride or what?" I pushed my way through Emmet and Rose and through the archway, were a guy was waiting to strap us onto the seats, which had been mechanically raised upright so it was easier to get in. The others came in after me, chuckling as they came.

Edward scooted in next to me and let the guy strap him in, while Rose and Em shuffled in beside us. Edward nudged me, and smiled. I caved and smiled back. Alice and rose were strapped in on the row behind us and two giggling tweens joined them, then there was a lurch and the two rows were lowered into a flat position so we were facing the ground. I could hear the mechanics as the ride moved forward and rose up out of the small underground cover were people got onto the ride. Once we were cleared of the small shelter Air picked up speed and we were suddenly soaring through the sky. Edward and I stuck out our arms as we flew round the track, and I giggled in delight at the amazing sensation.

I glanced at Rose and Em and saw they were doing the same. We passed over people's head, and they pointed and laughed as we raced around the track, squealing in the excitement. As we zoomed along Edward turned and grinned at me, I grinned back and realised that Edward was an amazing friend, and such fun, and in this realisation and with the adrenalin pumping through my veins, I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed it tight. We held hands for the rest of the ride, and as it ducked under the roof of the underground entrance I couldn't help feel happier.

A few moments later the six of us stumbled into the sunlight, laughing and joking at the amazing experience we had just had (Edward and I no longer holding hands.

"Look Al" I giggled, "I'm dry again!" I pointed at my shirt, were the coke had left a small stain on my top.

"As always the amazing Alice is always right, she pretended to flip her hair over her shoulder and flounced off, but soon joined us as we continued to laugh.

The rest of the day was spent in a whirl of activity, jumping on rides and laughing at random things – and Emmet jokes, though the donkey one was just plain weird. We left the park at six o clock, full, happy and content; glad the Saturday had gone so well.

* * *

**So, there you go guys, I hope you like it, sorry if there are spelling mistakes or grammatical errors or stuff like that, I don't actually have a beta... so... yeah**

**Anywayz, I won't force you to review this time, coz I was such a lousy updater - notice was... well actually, I won't update for a couple of weeks coz I've got my mock exams, but then it's half term - which is a weeks break, so I'll probably update then. I hate to say it, but school comes first... which I wish it didn't!**

**oh and guess what...**

**I GOT ACCEPTED INTO A COLLEGE... though not my first choice college, the college Edward goes to in the story, 'King George', doesn't exist, but the college I based it on does, King Edwards (ironic right?), in fact it's an amazing college, it's the hub for Cambridge University, which is like, on par with Oxford University so... yeah... it's good, and it's the college I want to go to the most... so just waiting for a letter either saying come in or get lost...**

**Anyway, don't know why I just bored you with that... but... anyway**

**Oh, and I'm going to include another embarrassing moment in the next chapter, or the one after that, not sure yet, but it actually happened to me, and it was and still is one of he most embarrassing moments in my LIFE!**

**Anyways, see you in a couple of weekssssss,**

**Luv ya,  
MunchBunch,**

**X  
**


	11. Magpies and more milk

**Hey guys!**

**Ok, you have to be happy with THIS update! It's only been a few days! And just so you know, here in England, GSCE =S.A.T's - I think that's what you have isn't it?**

**Don't know why I bothered to tell you that.**

**Anywayz, **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THOUGH I DO OWN MILK - BUT ONLY SEMI-SKINNED, COZ FULL FAT IS BAAAAAAD FOR YOU! **

**anyway...**

**on with the show...**

* * *

B.P.O.V:

Edward and I dragged our feet through my front door, after a busy day at the theme park we were both extremely tired and all we wanted was our beds. I leant against the door and clicked it shut, I sighed and blew a stray piece of hair out of my eyes and looked at Edward, who was leaning against the hall way wall, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey" I murmured, he lifted his head and smiled at me, I felt butterflies hitting the inside of my stomach.

"Hey" He replied softly.

"Ready for bed?" I grinned.

He nodded and chuckled lightly. We made our way up the stairs, soft snores emanating from Charlie's room. I glanced at the clock on the wall; it was ten o clock. On the way back we had decided to get something to eat, so it had taken four hours to get back, instead of an hour. Hey – we would've been done sooner if somebody (*cough* Emmet *cough cough*) hadn't decided that it would be fun to aggravate the waiters, get us thrown out, make us go to another restaurant and then, after the meal, decided it would be fun to wade into a fountain and fetch Rose the – and I quote – shiny lucky penny (it was a dime actually, but he is British). I shook my head and sighed at how stupidly funny it had been.

"What's with all the sighing then cereal killer" Edward laughed, poking me in the side.

"Oh haha" I said sarcastically.

Edward grinned and wiggled his eyebrows – he must've got that from Emmet (it still made me want to drool though), "I thought it was quite funny actually" He sniggered; he glanced at me and saw the look of mock disapproval I was wearing.

"Oh Edward, Edward, Edward" I hung my head and sighed then looked back at him, "You will learn", we stopped outside my bedroom door.

"I suppose I will have to" He whispered dramatically, placing a hand over his heart and shaking his head, he sobered up a little then looked at me, his emerald eyes boring into mine, "But seriously Bella, are you ok"

I smiled, "I'm fine, I was just thinking about how fun today was"

"You're right, today was fun" He took a step towards me, and I swear, my heart stopped beating, seriously, check it, it just had a heart attack and is now in sweat Edward heaven, "Spending the day with you was fun"

I blushed and suddenly found my shoes very, very interesting. I felt long fingers nudging their way under my chin and lifting it up, I peeked out from under my fringe at Edward.

"And about the Tanya thing" He whispered. The Tanya thing? I thought, Oh yeah! The Tanya thing.

"It doesn't matter" I murmured.

"Good" His fingers dropped from under my chin, but I couldn't look away, I was mesmerised, just like this morning when I dropped the cereal bowls, I still can't believe I did that, and what is it with the whole milk sniffing thing – whoa Bella, focus, focus.

I saw him gulp, "Goodnight Bella" He whispered, we were so close, come on Edward! Kiss me! Wait? Do I want this? Am I ready for this? Wait? What am I saying? Of course I'm ready for this. Then Edward seemed to realise something and suddenly stepped back. No – come back – the magpies Edward! Remember the magpies!

He cleared his throat noisily, "Yes, well goodnight" He pulled me into a hug and walked away, leaving me dumbstruck, confused and a little hurt. Mean.

I sighed and shook my head. Wow – Edward's right, I am doing a lot of sighing lately, first the mass murdering rapist thing, then the milk sniffing thing, now I'm sighing all the time! Once again I blame Edward fricking Cullen. Of course he wasn't going to kiss me; I was just his exchange, his friend while he was here, and his friend when I would be in England, his friend full stop. I need to get my thoughts off of Edward; I turned and opened the door into my bedroom. He was just a rebound after Jacob; I was just trying to get over Jacob, I told myself sternly.

I changed into grey sweats and a purple tank top and then plodded over to the bathroom. Just as I was about to open the door, it swung open, and Edward stepped out, also wearing grey sweats, however, he did not possess a top, once again displaying his glorious abs – tehe. Wait. Did I really just think tehe? What is wrong with me? He looked down at me and smiled.

"Sorry" I mumbled, still feeling slightly rejected from earlier.

"No problem" He frowned, probably seeing my gloomy expression, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I said, sucking in some air and forcing a big smile onto my face. He didn't look convinced.

"Ok" He said slowly, before walking off towards the spare room, twisting round every now and again to see if I really was ok. What did he think I was going to do? Curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep before I started blubbering about mass murdering rapists, milk and too much sighing? Wait. He didn't know about half of that. Oh, that's ok then, a cynical voice sounded in my mind, he'll obviously just put it down to you being you instead of either hi-tailing it to the mountains or having you committed. Shut up, I hissed mentally.

I opened the bathroom door and brushed my teeth and washed my face, before trudging back across the hall and into my bedroom, I switched the light off on the way and crawled under my duvet. I don't know why I was so mopey, it was just a non-existent kiss, (and that thought probably never even crossed his mind) it was just a friendship. I sighed (again) and closed my eyes.

I was woken by the rain hammering down on the roof and my window. I opened one eye and glared with it. That's right rain, feel my wrath. I rolled over under the cocoon I had spun around myself out of the duvet and frowned when I saw the stupid rain had woke me up at seven thirty am, on a Sunday morning! I yawned and rubbed my eyes, wriggling out of my nest, I stormed over to my window and threw open the curtains. The rain was lashing down, bouncing high off the pavement; it made me want to cry.

"Do you see what you've done to me?" I seethed, "Urgh, stupid rain, stupid Forks" As you can see, I do not like the rain; it's wet and icky and gives you colds. Stupid rain. Well, I'm up now, might as well get ready.

I rummaged in my closet till I found my black skinny's and my black and white long sleeved top, I grabbed a towel and my other toiletries and trudged like a condemned man to the bathroom – well condemned woman I guess. I dumped my stuff on the floor, locked the door and turned on the shower, stepping under the gush of warm water. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner before reluctantly turning off the water and brushing my teeth. I climbed into my clothes and brushed my hair, then hauled all my stuff into my arms before going back to my room.

I glanced at the clock, it was now eight of clock and I believed I was safe enough to call Alice and Rose – ah the invention of three way calling. I dialled their numbers and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" Came Alice's pixie voice through the receiver.

"Hello?" I heard Rose ask too.

"Hey girls"

"Bella" They both squealed – I swear there is no end to their girliness.

"So" I asked, "What's on the agenda for today – or are we going to have separate agendas? Or, no agenda's at all"

"Well Emmet mentioned something last night" Rose mused.

"Yeah, so did Jaz" Alice added.

"Well?" I pushed.

"Emmet asked whose house had the biggest kitchen" Rose said.

"That would be Alice" It was true – her kitchen was huge! It has a pristine black and white tiled floor, with low hanging lights so you can see what you're going. Light brown cupboards with intricate flower designs on the doors, sliver handles and a white granite counter top, a huge, proper American style shiny fridge with a ice dispenser (never try and make ice cream in them – let's just say it doesn't work), an amazing double oven, with a extremely wide grill, four electric heat pads for saucepans and woks and stuff like that, a heat pad to keep food warm while you prepared other stuff, plus a barbecue plate that you could use if it rained and ruined your barbecue, which you know, it did often in Forks, and (if it wasn't obvious) two ovens. To the left was a massive pizza oven. That's right. A pizza oven. How many of you can say you have a pizza oven? Exactly. Lastly there was a huge ten seater table right in the middle. Alice's kitchen really was amazing. Don't question me. Just believe me. It is.

"Well after I told Emmet it was Alice" Rose continued, "He said we were all going round there on Sunday and there would be a surprise for us"

"So what?" Alice sighed, "You all just thought you'd come over and crash at my house without my permission"

"Um" Rose and I both mused, "Yeah"

"Fine" Alice huffed mockingly, "See you in two hours"

"Gotcha" I agreed, before hanging up the phone.

I turned to the mirror and fluffed up my hair, which was nearly dry. I slipped on my slipper boots with cheetah print and bobbles and shuffled downstairs, the rain still beating the house relentlessly. I poured myself some cereal and sat at the small table, munching thoughtfully. An hour later, while I was cleaning the kitchen, I heard the stairs creak, and since Charlie had already gone to work, it had to be Edward. How had he slept through the rain? I though just as he walked through the kitchen door.

"Hey" He smiled sleepily.

"Hey" I said as I straightened up from cleaning the oven. Just a normal oven. Damn you Alice and your super rich lawyer parents. Mind you – less cleaning.

He plonked down on the table and poured himself the cereal I had left on the table, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"How did you sleep with the rain" I finally groaned, flopping down on the seat opposite him.

He laughed happily, "I come from England, rains pretty much all the time"

"Mean" I sighed, "It does all the time here to, but I am still not used to it – Arizona girl, born and bred for twelve years" I explained.

He laughed at me and spooned a huge amount of cereal into his mouth, a drop of milk running down his chin. He quickly raised a hand to his mouth and ducked his head away from me, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. I pressed my lips together, holding back my giggles, by now Edward was laughing so much that milk was just escaping out of his obviously not so sealed lips. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer, my giggles burst out of me, vibrating off the walls, bouncing round like tiny little bubbles. This just made Edward shake even more, and I could see, that no matter how much this whole thing entertained me, I was going to have to help Edward, otherwise I would have another mess to clean up for the second morning in a row.

I pulled my gloves off that I had been wearing to clean the oven, and, still giggling at Edward's predicament I pushed myself up off the chair and grabbed a cloth of the side. I crouched down so my head was just about level with Edward's, and gently – while trying to control my laughing fit – I pried Edward's hands gently away from his face, though he bought one back up to under his chin, just in case. I shook my head mournfully.

"Oh Edward" I laughed.

His ears tinged red from acute embarrassment, I felt a little guilty, but hey, payback for him making me stain a permanent red colour. He was still shaking slightly from our moment of hyperactivity, his lips still tightly sealed so cereal didn't just spill everywhere – some people out there may ask, 'why the heck did he not just swallow' – well people who have obviously not tried swallowing while laughing, you either cannot do it to save your life or you choke yourself to death (that's right DEATH) while trying. Then I took the cloth and wiped away the milk that was trying to drip of his chin, dropped it – and realised Edward was still laughing slightly, and still unable to swallow. I rolled my eyes and dropped the cloth, placing my hands either side of his face, his eyes locked on mine, this time however – no matter how close we were – I would stay in control. Then I saw the change in Edward's eyes, something shifted, there was something harbouring deep inside them, something that had not been there moments before. Suddenly I realised that this is what I must look like when I get lost in his eyes. Result.

"Swallow Edward" I whispered, my breathe whipping into his face.

His eyes fluttered closed for a second and a loud gulp emanated from his throat, and I must admit, I gave a small gulp in reaction. His eyes flickered open again and once again I was captured by his emerald orbs – the power had shifted again and I was stuck, and so were my hands, glued to the sides of his face. I felt movement down by his side, and his hand rose and gently brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Do you know" I murmured, caught up in the moment.

"Know what?" Edward breathed.

"That there were magpies outside the other day"

"Really?" He smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, do you know the English rhyme?" I asked

"I did" He whispered, "A long time ago – but I don't really remember it now"

"My mom used to sing it to me, every night before I went to sleep" I smiled, "One for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl, four for a boy, five for silver, six for gold, seven for a secret never to be told, eight for a wish, nine for a kiss, ten for the birds that you should not miss"

Edward chuckled quietly, stroking my hair lightly, "So why tell me this now?"

Ahhhhh! I did not think this through! What was I meant to say? Oh, just because I saw nine magpies the other day? What kind of message did that send out when we were this close together? I came to my senses and pulled away instantly, coughing to hide my embarrassment, Edward scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, while my face stained red and even the tips of Edward's ears tinged pink.

"Erm, no er, no reason... just um, thought it would be, you know interesting" I stuttered.

"Yeah, right, cool" Edward nodded, looking at his cereal, before spooning it into his mouth, though not in quite so big proportions this time.

I coughed again and glanced at the clock, it was nine thirty, holy crap, we have to be at Alice's in half an hour and we would need ten minutes to get there.

"Um Edward?"

"Hmm?" He grunted, his head swinging round to look at me, his mouth full of cereal. What is it with milk and cereal lately? Is God or whoever is up there trying to tell me something? Ah, whatever.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready before we have to leg it to Alice's" I explained.

I heard him gulp the cereal back noisily, "Right" He stood up quickly and started to make his way towards the sink, I met him half way and took it off him, pointing a finger sharply at the stairs.

"Go get ready!" I ordered.

He mock saluted me and marched off. I giggled slightly, washed the dish and spoon and then pottered around for twenty minutes. I was just about to go upstairs to find Edward when he flew round the corner from the stairs, and collided with me. I stumbled backwards at the impact, Edward's arm shot out and grabbed me. That's when I drunk in his appearance. His bronze hair was tousled and wet from the shower, he wore a blue jumper that clung nicely to his muscles, and faded blue jeans, his green eyes shone from the small amount of adrenaline that was rushing round his body from having to get ready so quick, his cheeks were flushed and his breathe smelt of mint from his toothpaste. Yum.

"Er, we should get going" I murmured, stepping away from him.

"Yeah" Edward agreed.

So Edward and I grabbed our coats and I my bag and headed out into the pouring rain, climbed in my good old truck and backed carefully out of the drive, heading off to Alice's, for, well, Emmet's 'surprise'.

To be honest, I was a little bit scared.

* * *

**Sooooooooo?**

**What do you think?**

**I have to admit, this is a little bit of a filler chapter, but can any of you guess what Emmet is planning?**

**Hint: it's Sunday.**

**That's all you're getting ;-)**

**This chapter was actually ready by Tuesday evening, and I was all ready to post it wednesday night, then the internet broke, but not just my house, but my whole town and the next village over! **

**That is actually many many people with broken internet!**

**Anywayz.. hope ya'll enjoy enjoyed it!**

**Luv,  
MunchBunch**

**X  
**


End file.
